


Rebuilt Trust

by safiraneo



Series: The Coming Out Chronicles [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Estrella is only mentioned, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiraneo/pseuds/safiraneo
Summary: “Well someone had a good time.”“Jake!” Cassandra yelled, startled, “Whaaaaat are you doing here?”





	

Cassandra made it back to the library with a skip in her step and the lingering taste of the start of something new on her lips. Estrella gave her so many butterflies she wouldn’t have been surprised if her stomach got up and flew away.

“Well someone had a good time.”

“Jake!” Cassandra yelled, startled, “Whaaaaat are you doing here?”

Jake raised his eyebrows and then his book, “Vampire lore.”

“Why?” Cassandra asked suspiciously.

“Thought I’d read up on your girlfriend. Just in case.”

Cassandra froze. “Ezekiel told you.” She murmured a little fearfully.

“Nope. I just saw how you looked at her. It was the same way Flynn looked at Eve before they got their act together- curious and more than a little infatuated.”

“Oh…. And you. You don’t mind?”

“That she’s a girl or that she’s a vampire?” Jake asked.

Cassandra wavered for a moment and then answered uncertainly, “Both?”

Jake sighed. “The only thing I care about is your happiness. You happy with her?”

“Yes.” Cassandra let a small smile work its way onto her face.

“Well then.” Jake shut his book with a snap, “I guess I better go put this away.” He began walking up the stairs.

“She offered to make me one of them.” Cassandra blurted after him.

Jake stopped on the landing and looked at her over the railing. “I know.”

They stared at each other as the seconds ticked past.

“I wanted to say yes.” Cassandra said quietly.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I…. I would’ve had to stay there.”

“We would’ve understood.”

“I wasn’t willing to give up being a librarian.” Cassandra admitted.

“It’s an exciting life.” Jake replied with a knowing smile.

“No. I mean- yes. But. My- You guys.” She stammered and then took a very large breath, “I wasn’t willing to leave my family. Not even for a cure.”

The weight of that statement hung in the air made all the heavier by the memory of her past betrayal. But that was then. They’d barely even been acquaintances, brought together by a crisis and bound by a few life-threatening incidents. Jake didn’t trust her for a long time after that, always expecting her to sell them out every time someone offered to save her life. To be honest, though, he hadn’t even thought about it for ages. Cassandra had, little by little, earned back not only everyone’s trust but their affection as well.

“We had a plan. In case your surgery went sideways. It was awful and put together at the last minute but we weren’t willing to leave you either.” Jake said and then cleared his throat, “If you want to take Estrella out to dinner sometime, I can suggest a great steak place. I think you want to avoid Italian.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to redo this scene between Jake and Cassandra. I didn't really like the previous one as much as I did when I posted it.


End file.
